User blog:ApolloFlare/Project Flora
Overall Plot Long Ago on a distant planet named Kalpa, there thrived a race of people who used the power of plants to live thier lives everyday. These were called the Florians. Overtime their flower based technology became too advanced, causing the once thriving socicty to collapse, leaving ruins in the now modern world. We now follow the story of a 15 year old girl named Flora. A blonde with an intlegent mind and and amazing algility, who aids Dr. Li, the world's leading reasearcher on the Florian Race, on the behalf of thier country's royal government. One day, while doing some field work in a large pair of ruins, Flora discovers a hidden chamber that leads her into a deepeer part of the ruins, where she finds herself injected with a seed that grants her powers. With her new abilities, she escapes the ruins just in time for the goverment to go in and take what they need for thier new weapons. A few months pass by and the Kingdom of Ardasia begins to thrive using this new Florian-based technology, peaceful days are expected to last for years..... if it wernt for sudden Flo-bot attacks plaging the kingdom. While the military is keeping its hands full trying it's best against them, there is only one heroine that could possibly turn the tide....Flora. Characters- Main Chracters Flora - (Age 15) The main heroine and head assistant to Dr. Li. Injected with a mysterious seed, Flora uses it's power to fight the rampaging Flo-bots in hopes that she can help find a way to bring peace back to her home. Dr. Li - (Age 55) Flora's mentor and lead researcher on the Florian Race. When he isnt assistng Flora in her fight,, he is looking into the sudden turning of the Flo-bots and why they have gone against thier programing. Clover - (Age 15) Flora's best friend and the young general of the Ardasia Army. He gets called off into battle from time to time, but when he isnt helping the army, hes helping Flora with her apparent, plant-based powers given the work he does as a Gadener's son. General Grove - (Age 45) The oldest general in the Ardasia Army and Clover's Father. He also owns a gardening store. He sees Flora as his own daugter and as much as his own son. His simple expertiese on gardenining could help out in the fight. Ardasian Royals Jazika Ardasian - the oldest child and current Queen of Ardasia. With her love of brambles, she choose to have her palace located in the Capital of Ardasia, Galex City, to have bramble defences all over the palace. Daigo Ardasian - 2nd Born Child and a very bright fellow. Often called the Sunshine of Ardasia he is seen every day greeting the people of Grivan with candy sunflowers made out of different candies. Garei Ardasian - The 3rd Born child of the Ardasian Royal Family, and a very skilled swordsman who leads the Wyshu domain. Wyott Ardasian - 4th Born Child in the family, Wyott placed himself in charge of watching over the Kingdom's power supply in his doman, Dom-on. Flaebomba "Flae" Ardasian - 5th Child in the Royal Family, Flae sees over the weapon factories in the volcanic Redrock Region, which is in the Furi domain. Mei-Ling "Lily" Ardasian -6th Child of the Ardasian Royal Family, who rules over her domain of Orasu. Mia Ardasian - 7th Child in the family, Mia leads the Perya domian, the domed domain with it constantly snowing to help keep the Redrock Region from erupting. Gi-Ji Ardasian - 8th Born, being the youngest, Gi-Ji is often overlooked and underestimated. With her massive IQ, Gi-Ji started the Quika Academy located in her jungle domain of Quika. Ardasian Army Commander Lesnar - Commander of the Ardasia Army who's ideals in battle only include using brute force. Weapons Spout Buster Bramble Whip Sunflower Shield Rose Flamethrower Daffodil Shock Violet Rapier Lilly Disks Blue Orchid Frost Flytrap Swarm Episodes #Stage 1 - School Haze: In the series premiere Flora and Clover start the 10th Grade! But all throught the day, Flora's Florian powers start to act up, causing her utter embrassment. However, when some equipment starts to act up, and the school falls under attack, Flora must use her powers to save the school #Stage 2 - Royal Payne: After saving him from a pair of rampaging Flo-bots, Flora and Dr. Li decide to make plans to do research the robotics of the rouge, attacker Flo-bots to see why they go beserk. Just before they make contact with the scientist of the Royal Family, Gi-Ji sends out a distress call from the Ardasian Academy, in the jungle area of the Kingdom known as Quika. #Stage 3 - One Unified Swarm pt 1: While taking the Jungle Transport to Quika, the transport is attacked and is brought down into the Jungle. Flora now a few miles away from the city has to guide the passangers, whome dissapear one by one mysteriously, as well as fend off a swarm of robotic incects. Losing almost all of the passangers, Flora arrives at Quika, with barely any energy left. Gi-Ji takes her in to recharge while she sends men into the jungle. Only for the worse to come next #Stage 4 - One Unified Swarm pt 2: Losing almost all of the passangers, Flora arrives at Quika, with barely any energy left. Gi-Ji takes her in to recharge while she sends men into the jungle. The city is then overran with robotic Venus Flytraps, with a army of Flo-bots marching in. Gi-Li is also being held inside of Quika Academy by a the leader of the attack force, and source of the constant robotic swarm attacks. After the battle, the vines on Flora's right arm take in what appeared to be a seed-like core from Venussa's robotic remains, granting her a new ability. ##Boss: Venussa Flyswarm #Stage 5 - Road to Ruin: Flora learns from the Princess that a large ruin had been found recently from within the Jungle and goes to investagate, learing to use her new Flytrap Swarm weapon when she gets there. Meanwhile, Comander Lesnar holds a meeting with three eldest siblings in the Royal Family (Jazika, Daigo, and Garei) about using what they know of the Florian Civilization to help strengten Ardasia, only for his idea to be denied. Flora then returns to Dr. Li with what appears to be a seed like jewel from the ruins. #Stage 6 - Sink or Swim: Flora, Clover and her Science Class. take a field trip to the Orasu Water Purifaction Center. While the trip goes on as planned, at a nearby aquariam opens up its water park for the students, as a reward from thier teacher. Princess Mei-Ling, or "Lily" as she's been nicknamed, informs Flora about another set of Ruins simular to the ones in the Quika Jungle located somewhere under the city. When Flora finds out the only entrance to the ruins is under the aquariam, she is attacked by a Flo-bot the same calibur as Venussa, keeping the students hostage. After the battle, Flora gains another new abliity. ##Boss: Padda Ribbirta #Stage 7 - Showtime!: Flora, who manages to become late to school one day, due to helping Dr. Li with researching the second jewel she obtained t the aquariam, aids a movie poducer when his robots and crew are under attack by batton whielding bots. Category:Blog posts